Ratbat
Ratbat is one of Soundwave's minions & pets, alongside with Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble & Frenzy. He is a recurring villain in the Transformers franchise. History Cartoon = In the original Transformers series, Ratbat was one of the several Transformers who transforms into a cassette. In the American series, like the other cassettes that turned into animals, Ratbat was not capable of speech, and was likened more to a pet than an equal member of the Decepticon forces. However, in the Japanese series, he and the other cassettes possessed the power of speech, though their roles seemed no different. Ratbat first appeared in The Transformers: The Movie and in the third season of the series, he was often sent on spying missions. However, he also appeared in the OVA Scramble City, which takes place before the movie, but reportedly was made after the movie was made. |-|Comics = Marvel's the Transformers In the G1 comics, in contrast to his pet role in the cartoon, Ratbat is a major antagonist who serves as Decepticon leader for a time. He is first seen in the UK-exclusive stories, which shows him rising to power on Cybertron following Straxus' failed attempt to gain control of Megatron's body. Thereafter, in the US comics, he is shown directing the actions of the Earth Decepticon faction led by Shockwave, eventually taking over effective control of them, especially after Shockwave is apparently killed battling Fortress Maximus. He is noted for his obsession with the economical use of fuel. Underbase Saga In his last story arc, he attempts to gain the power of the Underbase only to be betrayed by Starscream, who gains the power himself. Ratbat allies himself with both the Autobots and the Decepticon faction led by Scorponok but the alliance breaks down amid suspicions that the other parties are seeking the Underbase for themselves and Ratbat is killed by Scorponok. Regeneration One Transformers (IDW) Transformers Animated Ratbat appeared in the cartoon series Transformers Animated & his alt mode is a keytar. Like in the original series, he is one of Soundwave's minions alongside with Laserbeak. Ratbat first appeared in "Human Error: Part 1", albeit only in his Keytar mode. He was used by Soundwave to initiate the final phase of his plot to reprogram the Autobots into Decepticons. In "Human Error: Part 2", he uses his bat mode for the first time to attack Prowl after he got back to normal. He is mostly used in keytar mode to control the Autobots. Ratbat, Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Optimus end up in a guitar/keytar battle and Soundwave gets dismantled after Optimus uses Laserbeak as an axe. As a result Ratbat is destroyed, Laserbeak carries Soundwave's most basic component away to parts unknown, but was not seen to be carrying any part of Ratbat. Trivia *Ratbat's cartoon voice actor is unknown. Many believe that Frank Welker provided his sounds, due to his previous work, but this is just a hypothesis. *Ratbat was originally meant to appear into appear in the fourth film with Cyclonus as his master (due to Soundwave's death in the previous film) but was dropped due to the elements of Cemetery Wind. He is instead replaced by Steeljaw. Gallery Ratbat.jpg Ratbat loose ends 2.jpg|Ratbat in Regeneration One. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Mute Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Minion Category:Brainwashers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless